The ninja sniper
by TheLaughingPhantom
Summary: I'm a sniper, and I've never missed until today
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer-I don't own naruto.

Let's get one thing straight. I don't belong here, not in this world. I originate from a place called America, a place where people didn't know when to stop eating fast food. Now I find myself in the Elemental Nations, a large bit of land full of the strongest and stupidest people known to anime.

Now I didn't die or anything, I had just blinked and my whole life was different. One moment i'm walking home from the convenience store listening to some tunes and the next i'm standing amongst a crowd of people in an old looking and small village. I had panicked, I didn't know what the fuck was happening and I was terrified.

After I had hyperventilated for an hour I started to think that maybe this was some kind of freak accident caused by a government experiment or something.It hadn't even taken an hour for this hasty conclusion to fall to pieces when a group of five men approached me. I immediately knew that these were the people in charge around here.

The villagers treated them with a deference that proved this. As they got closer I was able to see that they wore metal plates on their foreheads, and the instantly recognizable symbol on said plate. Ninja, these were ninja and that meant one thing, this was all real. At first I was willing to hesitantly accept that the government was working on a teleportation device but it was a whole new matter when it came to a device that sent one straight to la la land.

It had been moments later when the men finally reached me, the leader spoke clearly, he asked where my papers were and had held out his hand. At the time I had barely been able to force out a squeaking,"I don't have any", I found myself outside the village on my ass not seconds later. Let it not be said that I was a fool, I learned to forge documents after careful practise, although it did require a little sneaking to figure out what a proper document looked like but luckily it was easy enough to slip past the guards. They obviously had been on this particular job too long or else they would have noticed my clumsy attempt at stealth. After that ordeal things got easier, I got less conspicuous and getting in and out of a town or small village went much more smoothly.

That was the start of my new life here,back then I had been a terrified fourteen year old, now two years later I was listed as a B rank threat in the bingo books. It would be A rank If I was better at close combat than I actually was, but it couldn't be helped. It was back then when I first arrived in this world that I promised myself to find a way to summon the shinigami without the whole dying thing and see if he had any answers, he had to have them,right?

Anyway in the present time I was sitting on a cliff covered in the local plant life, assembling my sniper. It was my weapon of choice in this world as it kept me out of the most immediate danger, after all ninja don't expect their death to come hurtling towards them from three hundred yards away. That was the beauty of a sniper in the ninja world. It was custom made with chakra conductive metal with seals expertly carved along the sides and an untold amount on the inside of the weapon. In review it worked like any sniper does it was made using nothing but seals and metal.

The first thing to be created was multiple clips, instead of containing bullets it was just a chunk of metal with a modified storage seal that contained chakra. Once the clip was in place seals that were otherwise incomplete would align with another set of seals in the main body of the weapon that channeled the chakra to a small section of the firearm that molded the chakra into the shape of a bullet. Once the bullet was complete another group of seals would send the projectile out at an unknown velocity towards whoever I pointed it at.The last piece of this beautiful work of art was the most simple part of it, the scope. The scope was nothing special, any ninja would recognize it as a short length telescope. The metal was a jet black color that didn't reflect the sun, after all my baby would be rendered useless if people could spot her a mile away like one does a shinobi.

After a careful inspection I deemed her fit for work then proceeded to settle down on my stomach for the wait. Patience was vital when you were a sniper, one had to lay in position for hours and in one case a whole day for the target to appear. The good thing was that I had patience in spades, I could lay here for the rest of the day without too much movement, but it seemed that my wait period had been cut short, my target had arrived. He and his genin team had just crested a hill about two hundred and forty yards away, I didn't hasten to align my shot, I calmly sighted down the scope and followed him, two ten yards, one eighty yards, I waited until he was exactly one hundred yards away before aiming for the heart and firing. Although no sound was made as the chakra projectile slid through the weapon and out towards my target, said target still seemed to notice something was wrong. I already knew I was fucked, I knew he had dodged and that was all I knew before everything went dark.

I didn't know how much time had passed since I blacked out but I assume that it had been at least a day since I found myself in a cell. Damn, this was the first time this had ever happened to me, in all of my time in this world I had never missed a shot before. I shook my head, I could mope later, what I should really be worrying about is my baby. These ninja had her and I had no doubt that she was being studied by the villages best and brightest.

It was only about five minutes maybe ten, time wasn't easy to tell in a small cement room, that I heard a small clicking noise, it was faint at first but the volume rose as the seconds rolled by and I realized that the interrogator was here. To be honest this was my first interrogation but not my first cramped underground room. I was nervous but I calmed myself with a deep breath when I realized that the interrogator would use my nerves against me. I had just propped up my feet on the table and put on my most winning smile when the door opened. "Well hey there, nice to meet ya". It was purposely loud and annoying but it didn't faze him,"I have some questions for you", oh great, he was straight to the point. This wasn't going to be any fun.

 **AN:I knkw it's short but I'm still getting used to writing stories. The chapters will hopefully get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The large bear of a man had introduced himself as Ibiki Morino before taking a seat in the only other piece of furniture in the room other than the table, that had been an hour ago. The man knew his stuff I'll give him that, he was using the silence between us to get to me. The way it

worked was that the prisoner,that's me, would sit in silence waiting for Ibiki to start talking all the while a stream of thoughts would flow into their minds getting worse and worse with every passing moment, with every shift of Ibiki's body. It was a simple yet very effective way to get one's prisoner to quiver in his boots, or sandals in my case.

The thing is I can honestly say that if I didn't have, let's say "previous" experience with this exact method, I would be reacting just like every other shinobi in this situation.

"You gonna ask your questions little bear or are you just going to sit there making goo goo eyes at me", I spoke the words in the very same voice I first greeted him with, kinda like tobi when he's acting like a dumbass. Just like before he had no reaction aside from flicking his eyes up to me and then back down to the documents he had been reading this entire time, well that or he's doodling but I doubt that.

It took another minute or two for the man to set the papers down and turn his attention to me. "Why did you attack one of our jonin." I sighed, guess things weren't going to change.

"Why does any ninja do what they do Ibiki? I got paid to do it, so I tracked his ass down and set my sights on him." Ibiki nodded as if he had expected nothing less, "And what village hired you to do so?" a simple question with a simple answer. I uttered the Iwa's name in a apathetic tone, the village meant nothing to me. The man nodded once more before rising from his seat,"thank you for your time". I gave a curt nod, the only response required, as the man left. Once the door sealed itself I rose as well and went to the upper right of the room where the rock was smoother and slept. I would need to conserve my energy, as little as I used in this hole anyway.

* * *

It was the voices that I awoke to. The words were garbled and unintelligible as the sound couldn't get through the wall very well but as the seconds crawled by my mind started to make sense of only took me another few to recognize the Third hokage's voice along with Ibiki from earlier when the door swung open to allow the powerful old man into my "humble abode".

I flinched slightly as his chakra washed over me, in all my time in this world I had never come across one with so much of it, to be honest that was a good thing, if I had I would probably be dead.

The old man,Hiruzen I recalled, smiled at me while extending his hand."You must be Will nice to meet you i'm the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi". I had risen when he entered as I didn't want to disrespect him, he was wise after all, this world didn't have too many people like him, in my opinion they needed as many as they could get. People like Jiraiya, ignoring his perverted tendencies he was actually an alright guy.

"The pleasure is mine", I reply after shaking his hand, the guy had a strong grip for his age. Hiruzen sat in one of the chairs then motioned for me to take a seat. It was a few moments later that he spoke, "I'm going to cut to the chase Will, I would like to have you as a part of my village". His words actually caught me off guard for a moment, even after trying to kill one of his men he still wanted me in his village, this was a new one. "Alright deal, what do I have to sign", normally I would refuse such an offer but konoha was the best village to align myself with seeing as the others weren't doing to hot, mist being the most obvious example. The hokage seemed slightly surprised with how quickly I agreed but he regained his composure just as quickly.

* * *

It took me three hours to get through all the official shit before I could see my little girl. Hiruzen had been kind enough to keep people off of her, whatever seal users this village had didn't get a chance to pry her open for study, not that they would have understood any of it, from what I knew Jiraiya was the only person with any actual understanding of the art that allowed my baby to do the things she did. She was a masterpiece, and everyone should know that. Hiruzen chuckled when he watched me shove people away to grab her, "You show a level of fondness for your weapon that many would their wife". "Your not the first to say that lord third" after those brief words I ignored him, what was really important was that my baby was unharmed. There was something that bothered me, the hokage, I understand why he acted the way he did around me, I couldn't touch him we both knew it, but he showed no hesitation in allowing me to interact with other ninja. The whole reason I was in this situation was because I tried to kill one of his men after all.

I shook my head, it didn't matter, it's not like I was going to try anything anyway. "Chunin huh", I muttered to catch the old goats attention. "Indeed, I will admit that you are at your most dangerous from a distance but if the enemy can get in close your skills are sorely lacking, as you've recently experienced", he stated with a casual smile on his face. Most would think he was mocking them but I kept silent, I'd always known that I didn't do too hot in close quarters but as he said, it had never been a problem until now. After a minute of silence Hiruzen spoke up,"I have assigned you to a squad to further your own skills. Hopefully before the year is up you will be jonin material." I had nothing to say to this, it was just something I needed to accept. To keep the conversation going and to get the info needed I asked,"Who am I training with and where will I meet them". Once I got my answer I rented an apartment ate some food and slept on a couch that had a broken leg. I woke up when the sun rose and made my way to training ground fourteen where I was met with a hyperactive blond a yelling pink haired girl and a boy who seemed indifferent to it all. Great, Hiruzen saddled me with his worst ninja.


End file.
